


It's not passing fascination

by Hawkogirl



Series: Snatchertown AU [3]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, NormalBoots
Genre: M/M, Obsessive Behavior, This is also not completely canon to the Snatchertown au, This is not healthy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkogirl/pseuds/Hawkogirl
Summary: It's obsessionAnother piece of Unrequited Spacebutter for the Snatchertown Au





	It's not passing fascination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Discord Squad gave me ideas again](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Discord+Squad+gave+me+ideas+again).



> So uhhhhhhh tw for obsessive behavior throughout the fic? Also at one point, it's implied someone thinks someone else is self-harming but that's not what's happening.
> 
> Title from Obsession by Ok Go and I 100% recommend listening while reading.
> 
> Blease comment and kudos it gives me life
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LgmxMuW6Fsc a link to the song

Something is up again.

Jeff’s sneaking out-which is weird because people shouldn’t have to sneak out of their own apartment. And don’t tell Austin he’s not sneaking out, Jeff is literally using the fire escape some nights.

But it’s not like how it used to be. Sometimes he leaves anywhere from right after his classes and comes back early enough to go to bed at a decent time, sometimes to work on assignments. There’s no pattern to when he leaves. He simply does. And Austin has his suspicions as to why, all of which make him nervous for varying reasons.

At least he’s happier, he says, a pathetic attempt to convince himself this doesn’t make him nervous.

It does make him nervous. Because it’s among a whole different plethora of weird-ass shit that makes him worried about Jeff.

First of all, the long sleeve shirts. It’s the middle of November, sure, but Austin distinctly remembers a number of times in which Jeff has told him he hates long-sleeved shirts. That doesn’t seem to be the case anymore.

Second of all, he scratches at his arms a lot. It makes Austin think he’s covering something and most of his ideas are less than pleasant. But Jeff’s not really ever around to be confronted about it.

And what’s up with that? He’s either at classes, eating, around more than one person at once, doing assignments, or fucking off to  _ who knows where  _ and it’s getting kind of ridiculous. 

He’s too afraid of sounding paranoid, so he ends up doing something stupider.

He follows Jeff. Who somehow, doesn’t notice in the slightest?

Austin swallows down his fear when Jeff pulls into the gravel parking lot near Subcon Forest, a whole new set of fears and theories concocting within his mind, each making him feel a little sicker than the last. 

Jeff pulls a plastic bag out of his trunk and skips into the forest, seemingly without a care in the world, and a few feet away, Austin gathers the scattered shreds of his courage that occupy the deep corners of his brain into one courage-scrap ball and uses it to open the door to his car. Jeff is almost entirely out of sight, but his flashlight is still visible. 

He takes a moment to tell himself everything will be fine, nothing’s going to happen, he’s very brave and tough and he’s going to go in there and sock the Snatcher in the face for messing with his friend, confess his deep love for Jeff, pick him up, who in his fantasy, loved him all along, and run into the sunset.

Except in the three hours he's there, he doesn’t come close to following Jeff. He walks around the edge of the forest, occasionally entering it, hardly going 20 feet before turning the other direction and running. 

This is stupid. He can be brave, right?

Well, he ends up coming back a few more times, barely making it 30 feet into the forest on his last time, fueled by his overly dramatic and romantic fantasy about saving his best friend and crush from a deadly demon-ghost. 

...What the hell is his mind?

  
  
  


He thinks it might be a little weird the way he thought of Jeff changed after he started visiting Subcon.

When Jeff leaves, it doesn’t worry him so much as anger him, but he convinces himself it’s just that he’s  _ MORE _ worried. That’s it. More.

He finds himself more obsessed with knowing every little thing his friend is doing. It’s fine though, he’s just worried about his health.

He’s more worried when he realizes exactly what he’s feeling when he sees Jeff hanging around Mai, Hana, and Jimmy. He’s jealous, for lack of a better word, and romantically jealous at that, mixed with nothing less than anger. It’s absolutely ridiculous, Mai and Hana are together, and Jimmy skipped a few years, Austin is pretty sure he’s actually still a minor. You know, therefore illegal. 

So why doesn’t Austin like to see him around them?

It sure as hell isn’t healthy to think like this, so he shoves it down for the good of his friends. It’s gross and invasive to be this obsessive over Jeff, he needs to stop. Even if it gets much worse, he needs to stop, think about Jeff’s happiness and not just his own.

-

He’s looking back at his previous thoughts and laughing, because he gets it now, he’s stomped down the last shreds of his mind telling him thinking like this is unhealthy for everyone involved, because that’s flat out wrong, he knows that know.

The universe has decided that Jeff is his, and he’s just becoming adjusted to that. He’s almost, no, he is certain, that Jeff is just a little late to this realization, and soon they’ll be together because the world wants it to happen. How else would he start to think like this? It’s supposed to happen

They are supposed to happen.

Austin is close to summoning the courage to go into the forest, the knight to Jeff’s princess, well, prince, and rescue Jeff from their dragon, the Snatcher. They’ll be perfect together, a relationship to be proud of, a love story for the centuries. The universe put all the things in their place so it could be this way. That’s why he thinks of Jeff so much.

Because this is fate, right? It’s not that Austin is obsessed. He’s been slowly developing stronger and stronger love for him. That’s not unhealthy.  Yes, it is, whispers the voice from before all this. It's not okay to think like this, and you know it.

It’s destiny, not obsession

It’s not obsession. 

It’s not obsession

It’s obsession.

Maybe that’s okay.

Jeff is his, no matter whether he’s obsessed or not.

Jeff is his.


End file.
